razorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Watch (future)
The Nexomnitrix, dubbed the Hero Watch is a device used by Ryan 23,000 to transform into aliens. It was preceded by Ryan 23's Hero Watch. Appearance The Hero Watch takes the appearance of a sleek gold wrist watch. It has a black faceplate with blue lines forming an hourglass shape. Once an alien is selected, the faceplate moves back and a black and electric blue core rises up. User Interface The Hero Watch's UI is an electric blue ring showing the faces of five aliens at a time. Stroking the faceplate scrolls through the available aliens and tapping the faceplate signals that the selection has been made. The Hero Watch has a non-sentient AI that can give auditory feedback in greater detail than the visual UI allows for. Features General * Just like the original Omnitrix and the Nexomnitrix, the Hero Watch mainly allows for the user to alter their DNA at will and transform into a numerous variety of alien species that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that is in groups of 10. * The Hero Watch has a DNA scanner. * The Hero Watch has a quick change feature that automatically transforms the user back to normal when they are done using their transformation, causing it not to time out and allowing the user to transform again far quicker. ** Manually touching the Hero Watch symbol not only can allow the user to immediately transform back into normal but can be used to transform into different alien forms while already transformed. * The Hero Watch has a Master Control.1 * The Hero Watch has a Randomizer Function that turns the user into a different amount of Aliens at random moments; being randomly selective of it’s transformations. * The Hero Watch can add extra features to alien forms in order to make them safer/more stable. * The Hero Watch can synchronize with another Omnitrix. * Unlike the original Omnitrix and the Nexomnitrix, the Omnitrix does not mistransform. ** When Ryan 23,000 switches forms as an alien, he's still manipulating the controls. Switching from alien to alien without changing back to Ryan doesn't always work, and it's bad for the Hero Watch. * The Hero Watch does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead of having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. ** The Hero Watch has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, or in other ways, scrolling up and down or scrolling in a circle, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open automatically after Ryan chooses his alien, after that, the Hero Watch's core will come out. When pressed, it will trigger the transformation. Extension ** The Hero Watch has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. *** The Hero Watch can also record messages, similar to voicemail. ** The Hero Watch has the functionalities of a regular digital watch.3 ** The Hero Watch adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into.4 ** The Hero Watch has a built-in Universal Translator. ** The Hero Watch has a distress signal function and homing device as Azmuth was able to find and rescue Ryan when was trapped inside the Incursean Exile Pod. ** The Hero Watch has a security lock system so that only Ryan 23,000 can use it. *** It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ryan 23,000. ** The Hero Watch has a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien to survive.6 Voice Command ** The Hero Watch can be controlled by Voice Command. *** Hero Watch User Access Voice Recognition Mode **** Makes the Hero Watch recognize Ryan 23,000 *** Command Code 1010 23 X Ryan Disengage Life-Form Lock **** Disengages Life-Form lock Aliens Category:Omnitrices Category:Future Contituity